


Beg

by KirbBree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Another short story from Tumblr because I'm not creative, Bilingual, Blindfolds, F/M, Gabe is a kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbBree/pseuds/KirbBree
Summary: Gabe is tired of giving you what you want.





	Beg

_He was everywhere._

 

You could feel him, smell him, taste him everywhere and yet, you couldn’t see him. 

 

The black satin blindfold was enough to obstruct your vision completely, leaving your other four senses to run rampant. From the sound of shuffling sheets, you could only infer he was behind you. 

 

Gabriel had this controlling aura about him wherever he went, serving as a perpetual turn on for a submissive like yourself. His warm breath on your neck confirmed your suspicions.

 

You would ask Gabe to remove the blindfold so you could actually see him, but the man was so obsessed with the sense of touch. He wanted you to be kept in the dark a little longer, quite literally.

 

“ _Cariño_ … You’re quivering already and I haven’t even touched you yet.” 

 

He chuckles sinfully against your neck, sliding his warm fingertips along the soft skin of your stomach. Your breath hitches as they trail lower, playing with the hem of your panties. 

 

You knew he wanted you to beg, but you didn’t want to give him that pleasure just yet. Needless to say, you were a bit of a brat. 

 

"Are you just gonna leave me unsatisfied, _papi? Estoy decepcionado_.“ 

 

You smile innocently, which of course didn’t last long. The smug smile instantly dropped from your face as his sharp teeth sunk into your neck.

 

You couldn’t tell if he had broke the skin, but the bite seemed hard enough to do so, completely snatching your breath away. 

 

"That’s not how you talk to your _papi, zorrita_... Now, _mendigar por mi polla_.”

**Author's Note:**

> More Overwatch sin because hey, I'm such a slut for half the characters in the game. :3  
> (Sorry if the Spanish is incorrect; courtesy of Google Translate).


End file.
